It may be desirable to test a device under test (DUT) contained on a substrate at one or more test temperatures. These test temperatures may include a temperature below a dew point temperature of air in an ambient environment that surrounds a test system that is utilized to perform the test. Under these conditions, water may condense on the substrate (and the DUT) if the substrate is exposed to the ambient environment while the substrate is at test temperature. For certain substrates and/or under certain conditions, it may be desirable to minimize, or even prevent, this condensation.
A DUT may be tested in a measurement chamber at low temperatures, such as at temperatures below the ambient environment dew point temperature. Measurement chambers may be fluidically and thermally isolated from the ambient environment while the DUT is being tested. However, insertion and removal of substrates may require gaseous and thermal contact between the ambient environment and the measurement chamber (as well as the substrate). Hence, a measurement chamber may need active cooling to maintain a low test temperature. Once tested, a substrate may be at a low test temperature. To avoid condensation on the DUT and/or the substrate when exposed to the ambient environment, the substrate may be heated to ambient temperature in the measurement chamber (consequently heating at least a portion of the measurement chamber). Once the potential for condensation is reduced or eliminated, the substrate may be removed from the measurement chamber. To use the measurement chamber again, with the original or a subsequent substrate, the measurement chamber then needs to be cooled to return to the test temperature. Such heating and cooling cycles may limit the availability of the measurement chamber for testing, may cause wear on measurement chamber components, and/or may limit the total throughput of tested substrates. Thus, there exists a need for improved systems and methods for handling substrates at below dew point temperatures.